CONTINENTAL, BABY
by Roxylady
Summary: Un jeune John Wick face à Gianna d'Antonio...


**CONTINENTAL, BABY**

Je regardais les murs du couloir menant à la réception : c'était vraiment du très beau travail. Les tapisseries de bon goût du Continental m'avaient toujours fasciné et ce dès mon entrée dans ce lieu hors du commun, quelques années auparavant, dans ce monde à l'intérieur du monde. Un peu de douceur et d'harmonie dans cet univers brutal et sans issue.

Charon, le gardien de l'hôtel, était déjà concentré sur sa tâche : flegmatique, dos sempiternellement droit jusqu'au Père Eternel, classieux, éduqué, un homme de confiance et d'une loyauté sans faille. Je le respectais grandement et l'admirais beaucoup. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir littéralement m'écrouler sur son territoire, le flanc gauche en sang, le visage tuméfié et le flingue dans la main droite.

 **\- Bienvenu Monsieur Wick, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Classieux, comme d'habitude. J'appréciais la manière sincère dont il prononçait mon nom. Il était le seul à m'appeler Monsieur Wick et cela flattait mon ego de jeune tueur arrogant et vulnérable.

Ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'eus peine à articuler un « docteur ». Charon était déjà en train de l'appeler quand je me retrouvai face contre terre de douleur. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et me dirigeai vers ma chambre.

 **\- Le docteur vous y attend Monsieur Wick. Puis-je vous recommander un rafraîchissement ? Bourbon peut-être ?**

Je me retournai vers lui en titubant.

 **\- Ce sera parfait Charon... je ... vous ... remercie.**

Je ne puis vous dire comment j'atteignis le salon de ma chambre. Je me souviens de ce docteur qui s'occupa de panser mes nombreuses blessures, non sans une certaine difficulté. Puis il me laissa seul. Je tombai de fatigue dans le fauteuil, repensant à comment j'en étais arrivé là.

Ah, oui... une femme, bien entendu. Une tigresse devrai-je dire, mais j'ai trop de respect pour Mademoiselle d'Antonio pour la nommer de la sorte.

Winston m'avait chargé de sa protection lors d'une réunion au sommet de la Table Haute. Son père devait y siéger dans le but de gérer une situation délicate et il avait demandé à Winston, gérant du Continental, de lui trouver un homme de main fiable et discret pour veiller sur sa fille. Il avait pensé à moi. Et je m'étais retrouvé dans un guet-apens sans nom !

La mafia chinoise avait une dent, pour ne pas dire un dentier complet contre moi depuis la mort du plus gros parrain que les Triades n'aient jamais connu. Une mort rapide et sans douleur. Mais une mort quand même. J'avais mis fin à une vie d'une valeur inestimable aux yeux de toute la mafia orientale et je devais payer un lourd tribu.

Ce fut pendant la réunion qu'ils frappèrent. Je ne les vis pas venir. J'eus de la chance de m'en sortir. J'avais commis une erreur de débutant et à moitié mort dans ce fauteuil, j'en payai les conséquences.

Gianna d'Antonio m'avait donné ma soirée. Je vous avoue que je l'imaginais se passer d'une autre manière. Heureusement pour moi, ayant réussi à éliminer mes adversaires, dans cette chambre de luxe je pouvais dormir sur mes deux oreilles.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je pus entendre sa respiration. Gianna d'Antonio était assise sur le fauteuil dans lequel je croyais avoir passé la nuit.

 **\- Je suis désolée John. Je suis venue dès que j'ai pu.**

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Sa main droite se posa délicatement sur mon torse. Je frissonnai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'une femme, notamment de dix ans plus âgée, s'intéresse à moi, encore moins dans le cadre de mon travail.

 **\- Mademoiselle d'Antonio, vous n'auriez pas dû vous déplacer. Je suis navré de vous avoir causé du souci. Je reprendrai mon poste dans la soirée, si vous le souhaitez toujours.**

Elle aurait pu me congédier sur le champ et je l'aurais mérité. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

 **\- John, repose-toi. Tu reprendras ton poste quand tes blessures auront cicatrisé. Laisse-toi le temps nécessaire pour guérir. C'est important dans ce métier.**

Je me détestai instantanément. Je détestai ma faiblesse, ma douleur, ma fatigue et mon incompétence.

 **\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. Tu as déjà assez à faire avec l'extérieur, tu ne crois pas ?**

Je fis un signe de tête entendu et tentai de reprendre une contenance. Gianna d'Antonio n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main et cela me rendait nerveux.

C'était une très belle femme. La trentaine déjà fleurissante, elle faisait bien plus jeune. Je la trouvais mystérieusement attirante et dangereuse. Le goût du risque m'avait attiré dans ce milieu, le goût du risque tentait de m'attirer dans ses bras. Mais je voulais y résister : par courtoisie et professionnalisme, mais aussi par peur.

Elle retira enfin sa main. Je pouvais respirer, du moins le croyais-je. Cette paix fut de courte durée. Sa main se posa délicatement sur ma joue, puis, elle fit danser ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Je retins ma respiration. Elle se leva doucement et se tint à une distance respectable.

Je gardai le silence, ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Elle m'impressionnait. J'étais jeune et sans grande expérience et le fait qu'elle me fasse confiance me mettait sous pression d'une manière intolérable. C'était plus fort que moi. Je me percevais minable, allongé dans ce lit trop luxueux pour moi, et elle le sentait, indubitablement. Elle eut la courtoisie de sortir de la pièce. Je pus alors me rendormir, non sans mal ni sans rêves.

Je m'éveillai difficilement. Il faisait noir dans la chambre. En me levant, je remarquai une présence endormie dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Mademoiselle d'Antonio était toujours là, elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre. J'en fus touché plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru. En me penchant vers elle, force fut de constater que le docteur du Continental avait fait de l'excellent travail. Aucune douleur, aucune gêne, comme si de rien n'était. Je palpais lentement mon flanc gauche. Anesthésié. Du travail de pro.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Je ne sus comment réagir. Elle brisa le silence.

 **\- Comment te sens-tu ?**

 **\- Très bien, Mademoiselle d'Antonio. Je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter.**

Elle se leva et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent face aux miennes, toutes proches, trop proches. Je retins ma respiration de nouveau.

 **\- Appelle-moi Gianna, s'il te plaît.**

Aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche sèche et pâteuse. J'étais comme tétanisé. Jeune, ridicule et tétanisé. Elle ne bougea pas, bien au contraire, si ce n'est pour rapprocher ses lèvres des miennes, comme si une distance était encore possible. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, son regard pénétrer le mien, sa dureté et sa douceur entre mêlées dans une personnalité complexe et attirante. Mon cœur semblait s'être arrêté, je me sentais si vulnérable et pourtant si fort face à elle, aimanté et contrôlant à la fois. Ce fut la première fois que je reconnus mon potentiel dans le regard de quelqu'un.

 **\- Jonathan, fais-toi confiance comme je te fais confiance.**

Je ne saurais dire ce qui me poussa à l'embrasser comme je le fis. La fougue de la jeunesse ? L'arrogance ? L'insouciance peut-être, allez savoir. Lorsque mes lèvres touchèrent celles de Gianna d'Antonio, je sus que je venais de faire la plus belle erreur de mon existence. Un courant électrique d'une intensité inconnue me parcourut l'échine des talons jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux. Mademoiselle d'Antonio se blottit contre moi, renforçant un baiser sans aucune limite. Ma langue ne pouvait se résigner à arrêter sa danse. Je ne pouvais me résigner à stopper cette étreinte, l'excitation gagnant chaque pore de ma peau.

Son corps se plaqua violemment contre le mien, ses mains gagnèrent nonchalamment le bas de mes reins et je me laissai emporter dans un ballet d'une sensualité exacerbée. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le lit en une fraction de seconde, nous déshabillant voluptueusement comme si le temps n'avait jamais existé. Je goûtais son corps comme on savoure un bon vin, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau nue et frissonnante. J'eus envie de la prendre et d'entrer en elle mais elle me retint avec une délicatesse incroyable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire béatement. Elle rit.

 **\- Laisse-moi te guider Jonathan.**

 **\- Avec joie, Mademoi... Gianna.**

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et retira les derniers remparts de tissus protégeant mon professionnalisme. Mon désir était vivace et visible. Tout me paraissait décuplé. Elle se déplaça tel un félin autour de sa proie. Je restai silencieux, réprimant un grognement animal des plus indélicats. Sa bouche prit mon vit par surprise. Un gémissement bienvenu me permit de relâcher la pression et de me laisser aller à la jouissance. Je sentais la vague de ses lèvres m'emporter dans un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses. Je m'enivrais, me noyais dans un plaisir abyssal. J'entendis le son de ma voix, comme une symphonie, envahir la chambre, murmurer au rythme de sa bouche sur mon membre. Peu à peu, la pièce disparut et au moment critique, Gianna d'Antonio s'arrêta.

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Fais-toi confiance, John.**

Je pris ses mots comme une invitation et entrai délicatement en elle. Ce fut indescriptible. Jamais une femme ne m'avait offert autant de sensations d'une manière aussi simple. Je fus alors ce qu'elle m'avait demandé : je me laissai guider, suivant les mouvements de son corps dans une synchronie maîtrisée et parfaite. Nos deux corps chaviraient, tanguaient, dansaient, combattaient... Je ne pouvais qu'abdiquer, simplement renier ce qui faisait de moi un tueur d'exception, malgré mon jeune âge : le contrôle. Dans cette chambre saturée de jouissance, je ne contrôlais plus rien, plus rien n'ayant d'importance que l'instant extatique passé dans les bras de Gianna d'Antonio.

Elle accéléra le rythme, m'emportant de plus belle dans le plaisir. Je me laissai faire, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Mes paumes contre son bassin ondulant, son intimité enserrant mon sexe, je fermai les yeux et m'abandonnai à Mademoiselle d'Antonio sans aucune mesure. J'eus l'impression de me fractionner en milliards de morceaux lorsqu'elle jouit de volupté dans cette chambre aussi silencieuse qu'une église.

 **\- Jonathan... fais-toi confiance.**

C'en fut fini de moi. J'explosai littéralement de plaisir, brisant le silence sépulcral de notre temple improvisé, empli d'excitation et de sensualité, emporté de part et d'autres dans un univers de félicité délicieuse et absolue.

Je ne sus quand je repris réellement mes esprits, mais dans ses bras, je me sentais plus vivant que jamais. Sentir ses mains le long de mon corps fatigué me donnait des ailes et de la force. Je restai silencieux, du silence juste du guerrier ayant livré un combat perdu d'avance. Je m'endormis dans ses bras, mon membre encore vissé en elle. Je sus alors que rien ne serait plus comme avant, que le jeune tueur mal à l'aise était mort lors de cet orgasme fulgurant, pour laisser la place à celui qui serait connu sous le nom de Baba Yaga, le croquemitaine le garçon avait laissé sa place à l'homme, et bientôt l'homme laisserait sa place au mythe, à la légende... à Monsieur Wick.


End file.
